1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a social networking system, and more particularly, to a social networking system available for interactive learning in a classroom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The public all understand that interaction among teachers and students should be emphasized first for learning in classrooms. Along with the approach in digital times, how to make use of digital science and technology to create interaction among teachers and student in classrooms to promote teaching motive and efficiency has been a pressing education subject.
There is presently no systems which make teachers and students see at a glance learning conditions and opinion distribution of all students and provide the teacher with correction for learning methods in real-time or carrying on different kinds of group discussion. If there is this kind of system, the teacher can use this system to further utilize the students' answers, or design diverse teaching activities in accordance with the color change on the students' clothing based on students' answers, and effectively promote the motive and learning efficiency that the students learn.